The present invention pertains to a transmission output control apparatus, a multicarrier transmission system, a transmission output control method and a transmission output control program in a computer-readable storage medium that are applied to an xDSL (x Digital Subscriber Line) (x is a collective designation of A, H, S, V and the like) that performs a data transmission at a high speed of several Mbits/seconds via a metallic cable such as a telephone line.